theamazingracetumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race 1
This is the wiki page for the first season of The Amazing Race Tumblr. The game followed a group of eleven racers as they competed in a game that simulated a race around the world. Each leg they were given a series of destinations to find, either by address or picture. Once there they were given different tasks and challenges to complete before moving on in the course. Each task was worth different amounts of points, which each contestant wanted to earn as many as possible. At the end of each leg the points were tallied and each racer was ranked from 1st-last. Whoever arrived last was eliminated. On two occasions there were non-elimination legs, resulting in nobody leaving the game. On one occasion there was a double elimination, where the last place and second to last place finisher were both eliminated. The season premiered on October 19, 2013. Issues arose about predictability after a majority of the cast slowly became inactive. This lead to casting being taken more serious for the second season. Ryan returned for season 2 and was in a team with his friend Katie. David and Danielle also returned as a team as part of the Redemption twist. Danielle was disqualified leaving in 19th Place. Ryan and David finished 12th and 10th respectively. Production Development & Filming The season spanned nearly 50,000 miles, across 5 continents and 11 countries. All While taking part in driving lessons in India, beach activities in Australia, and flying over the Cuban skyline. All while visiting such landmarks as The Maj Mahal, Arc De Triomph, the Syndey Opera House, and many others. Casting Casting took part from October 15, 2013 - October 19, 2013. Originally slated to be a 10 contestant season, an eleventh spot was opened up for who the host felt was an applicant passionate about playing. The cast included die-hard fans of the show, and contestants who had never seen an episode. All ranging from the ages 14 to 22, from both Canada and the United States. Results Season Summary The following contestants participated in the race, all ages and hometowns listed are those at the time of participation. Note these tables do not necessarily reflect all content. Placements are listed in finishing order. Elimination Chart Legend: *An orange U '''means the contestant was U-Turned. *A purple '''EP means the contestant used their Express Pass. *A pink EP 'means the contestant used an Express Pass that had been given to them. *A green ƒƒ means the contestant won the Fast Forward that leg. **A green ƒƒ next to a leg number represents a Fast Forward available that leg, but was not used. *A brown '+ means the contestant was Roundabouted. *A teal Y '''means the contestant was Yielded. *Red means the contestant was eliminated. *Blue means the contestant arrived last but not eliminated '''Notes: #Adam & Casey tied in scores, but the U-Turn deducted enough points to eliminate Casey. #Hadn't Ryan been U-Turned, he would've arrived 1st. #Nobody used the Fast Forward available on leg 3. #Leg 5 was a double elimination. #Kyle gave his second Express Pass to David.